Avengers vs. X-Men: The Video Game
Avengers vs. X-Men: The Video Game is an action-packed game series based on the Avengers vs. X-Men storyline. The story will be a bit different than the comics. It will be released on March 2018. Plot Characters The Avengers *Captain America *Iron Man *Thor *Hulk *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Spider-Man *Spider-Woman *Wolverine *Protector *Ms. Marvel *Luke Cage *Iron Fist *Mockingbird *Black Panther *Doctor Strange *Daredevil *The Thing *Falcon *Tigra *She-Hulk *White Tiger *Moon Knight *Hank Pym *Beast *Quake *Agent Venom *War Machine *Captain Britain *Valkyire *Vision *Red Hulk *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *Nova The X-Men *Cyclops *Magneto *Emma Frost *Colossus *Namor *Magik *Storm *Gambit *Danger *Karma *Bishop *Psylocke *Angel *Cable *Marvel Girl *Deadpool *Multiple Man *Warpath *Domino *Toad *Magma *Caliban *Northstar *Forge *Polaris *Rouge *Sunfire *Hepzibah *Nightcrawler *Iceman *Kitty Pryde *Lockheed *Havok *Armor *Pixie *Surge *X-23 *Magma *Blink *Cannonball *Sunspot *Celeste Cuckoo *Mindee Cuckoo *Phoebe Cuckoo *Hope Summers Other Heroes *Ka-Zar *Zabu Villains *Doctor Doom *Venom *Jack O'Lantern *Hobgoblin Non-Playable Characters *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Phil Coulson **Sharon Carter *S.W.O.R.D. **Abigail Brand *Professor Charles Xavier *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Jessica Jones Bosses *Jack O'Lantern *Hobgoblin *Cable *The X-Men *The Phoenix *Phoenix Five **Cyclops **Emma Frost **Namor **Magik **Colossus Locations *Avengers Mansion *Helicarrier *K'un-Lun *Latveria *New York *Savage Land *Tabula Rasa *Utopia *Wakanda *Wundagore *X-Mansion Voice Cast *Alieen Ong Casas - Pixie, Surge, Armor *Andrew Kishino - Sunfire *April Stewart - Ms. Marvel *Brian Bloom - Daredevil *Carl Lumbly - Black Panther *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Danica McKellar - Jubiliee *Daran Norris - Captain America, Venom *Dave Wittenberg - Vision, Archangel *Dawnn Lewis - Storm *Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler, Multiple Man *Diedrich Bader - Nova, Iron Fist *E.G. Daily - Mockingbird *Gary Anthony Williams - Luke Cage *Gregg Berger - The Thing, Beast *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Psylocke, Marvel Girl, Abigail Brand, Scarlet Witch *James Arnold Taylor - Magneto, Iceman, Protector *James Horan - Doctor Strange *J.B. Blanc - Gambit, Captain Britian *Jess Harnell - Morph *Jim Ward - Colossus *John DiMaggio - Wolverine, The Hulk, Red Hulk, Juggernaut, War Machine, Namor *Jonathan Adams - Kang, Galactus *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man, Havok *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Maria Hill, Valkyrie *Keith Ferguson - Mr. Sinister *Khary Payton - Bishop *Kim Mai Guest - Shadowcat *Kieren Van Der Blink - Rogue *Lacey Chabert - Quake *Lance Reddick - Falcon *Marc Worden - Iron Man *Maria Canals-Barrea - She-Hulk, White Tiger *Mark Hamill - Hobgoblin *Maurice LaMarche - Doctor Doom, Forge *Michael Ironside - Nick Fury *Michael Rosebaum - Deadpool *Neal McDonough - Quicksilver *Nolan North - Hawkeye *Patrick Stewart - Professor Charles Xavier *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor *Robin Atkin Downes - Cyclops *Ron Perlman - Cable *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra, Sage *Tara Strong - Firestar, Polaris, X-23, Magik, Danger, Hope *Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman, Tigra *Tim Curry - J.A.R.V.I.S. *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat *Troy Baker - Moon Knight, Longshot *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow, Jessica Jones *Wally Wingert - Mr. Fantastic, Henry Pym Crew *Charlie Alder - Voice Director *Christopher Drake - Composer Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:X-men Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360